pokecinofandomcom-20200214-history
The Pokecino Resort
Stretching 26 stories up in the main tower and ten floors up in its three extending wings in addition to several acres of gardens and attractions, Pokecino is a well-renowned high-class resort for the rich and famous. Its steeply-priced rooms for long stays of long duration are well upkept, and every detail is catered to, so that guests might be able to get the most enjoyment out of their stay and their money. Layout The main tower is "hollow" with the rooms lining the edges, and the shaft going up all 25 floors, with inner balconies on the 11th floor and up looking down into it. B1 Floor At the very bottom of the main tower, stretching the whole floor, is the casino. Its glittering lights can be seen all the way up from the inner balconies of the 25th floor, but the noise is funneled in such a way that it is always kept at a quiet murmur, unless one is actually in the casino. Down in it, the high ceilings will allow noise to reflect, and make the area seem larger than it is. All of the slot machines are huddled in the center, and there are many of every type, in all price ranges of 50 Poke and up. Around the edges are the table games--roulettes, poker, blackjack, plenty of any of them, if not more than there should be. Waitresses in small, tight dresses very often come around with trays of drinks and cigarettes to offer to gamblers. Along the edge of the casino is the bar, made of shimmeringly polished wood, lined with stools topped with velvet that are attached to the floor, but they do go up and down. All of the bottles in the bar are protected by glass under lock and key, as there is quite a lot of valuable wines. The only people who get keys are the barkeep, the head security guard, and the owner (it's separate from the master key). As long as you can pay, there's no cap, but don't tell the people on the mainland. A large underground theater is at the very back, with three sets of double doors leading in, before opening up into the large seating area with a wide stage. Performances are held nightly. 1st Floor Most of everything can be accessed via the first floor, most notably the lobby. Wide and open, with a large fountain in the center. For someone coming in through the front doors, the front desk is off to the right, and the service desk is to the left, with the elevator being straight ahead. To the left of the elevator is a staircase down into the casino, and next to both of the desks are passageways heading to the other areas on the floor. Through the left passage is the entrance to the Pool, and beyond that, the restaurant (which serves breakfast and dinner), and a small, in-house Cafe that serves severely overpriced coffee. To the right is the gardens, the spa, the weightroom, etc. 2nd Floor & Up From the second floor and up are the guest rooms. The second floor to the tenth floor are all held in the three wings, and the eleventh through twenty fifth are in the main tower. The higher the floor, the nicer the room--the rooms in the main tower are larger, as well. Each room has a fully-equipped bathroom, and in the main room, a king-size bed (or two queens, if it's a double and/or shared room), with a small couch, a desk with a rolling chair, a full armoire, a flatscreen television, wireless internet, and plenty of lighting in addition to a large, double panel window. They can be slid open just enough to get some air in, but not enough for someone to fit through. In addition, the shower curtain rod is built into the ceiling, as well as the rod in the closet for hanging coats. 13th Floor The thirteenth floor, exempt from guest rooms, contains an entire ring of ballrooms. All the floors are carpeted, with walls of full window panels. All of the furniture in them is piled up into a corner, for these ballrooms get very little use. 26th Floor The 26th floor, only accessible by cardkey, is the owner's suite, which covers the entire floor. In addition to the need to present the cardkey in the elevator, it also needs to be presented to get into the floor's main hallway, as well as into the room. There are rumors that an elevator that connects this floor and the security department is inside of the large walk-in closet in the main room. Basement Also cardkey-access-only via the elevator, it is also possible to get down if the door to the staircase to the basement was left unlocked. It's exceedingly dusty down there, and there seems to be some sort of... glowing... thing. Card key System 90% of the hotel's rooms, guest rooms or otherwise, are accessed via use of a card key system. When guests check in, they are issued a single card key (if they order a double room, they get two) that will activate a mechanism on their room's door. The user slides in the key, it is held there for a few moments, and then removed. A light on the door will flash red if the door has failed to unlock, and it will turn green and unlock if the card was inserted correctly. Employees have special card keys that gain access to other areas of the hotel. Master keys are a different type of key, however. Exterior Walking paths cover the entire perimeter of the hotel's grounds, from the very edges, to right up against the building, making everything very easily accessible. There are also multiple boardwalks that head down to the beach. The Pool The pool area, cradled in between two of the hotel's wings, is the busiest of the hotel's external areas. Access to it is found through a wide glass vestibule, where towel pick up and return is found; it's also packed with humidifiers to keep swimmers from freezing when re-entering the building. The pool itself is very large, featuring a small cave to swim through and a 100-foot waterslide that dodges between the stone formations and tropical plants (which is accessed from behind the pool, via a small path which is seen near the palm tree in this depiction). The depth fades slowly from 3' to 6', with a small waterfall near the deep end. At night, lights in the pool's walls switch on, flooding the whole area in a milky blue glow, in addition to any lights flittering down from the hotel room windows above. In the early mornings, around 5AM, the poolboy is found to the cleaning it--every single day. The tubes for the vaccuum float at the surface of the water, as he floats along on his belly with a snorkel. He's done by 6:30, and then proceeds to man the cabana. It is often said that people make a game out of plugging his snorkel when he comes near to the edge. Around the edge of the pool sits the cabana--an open area full of chairs and umbrellas for sunbathing or relaxing. The cabana bar itself is manned by the lifeguard at nearly all hours of the day, allowing him to as well keep an eye on the pool while serving various mixed drinks that can be had at the bar, or delivered tableside or poolside. Are the drinks mixed with all that much proficiency? Such is debatable, so it's best to be wary of those, or just order something more generic. The Gardens In the other corner between wings lies the gardens, which also contains a golf course out at the edge. Winding red brick pathways squirm between potted plants and garden patches of all kinds; palms, ferns, tropical flowers, all in dark-stained wood siding and wicker pots. Comfortable chairs and delicately-painted wood benches sit on the sides of the paths, and in the evenings, the entire area is candle-lit. The whole area is very calming and refreshing, and some small domestic bug Pokemon can be found squirming or fluttering around. They tend to leave people alone, even if provoked. The Front Entrance The road leading up to the hotel passes by a vacant-looking parking lot, for those guests who either bring their cars over, or for those few employees who do actually drive. Palm trees line both sides of the road, framing the main entrance in cascades of feathery leaves. It leads up to a large sign, which reads "POKECINO RESORT AND CASINO" and is backed by a large fountain. The road circles around this, where the front sliding glass doors sit. Category:Around the Island